Remember Yeul
by OMFGhehehe
Summary: Caius thinks back to all the Yeuls he has met before the battle with Noel and Serah. They didn't expect this to turn out as such a long story. Who knew there were so many Yeuls? Crack fic! Caius X Noel.


Remembering Yeul

"We've almost got him Noel," Serah said. Noel nodded. He was getting pumped. They had been trying to change the future because the one right now had no people besides Noel. Serah's sister Lightning had also disappeared to help change things. She also asked Serah to help her and gave her a dress as a bribe. The dress was rather skimpy and was pink and white; it went well with Serah's hair. Noel contrasted her because of his blue outfit.

"This will probably be our final battle. Are you ready?" Noel asked. His clothes were flapping in the wind; it was getting especially annoying because his pants were really loose. They were both nervous. Mog, their fuzzy white moogle Lightning gave to them, was cautiously floating after them, saying kupo occasionally. Valhalla was a scary place after all. It was dark and bleak. The world was basically reduced to nothingness. Lightning had just saved them and they had a little time on Odin, her Eidolon or Guardian, before they reached Caius.

"Yeah I'm ready," Serah said and then she smiled. Her light pink tied back hair fell behind her shoulder. Odin was suddenly knocked out of the sky by Caius's attack; his large sword had sent a blast of energy through the air. The battle was one sided, Serah had practiced with her bow until she could fire many magical arrows in rapid succession, Noel had not improved much since his skill with his two swords was good enough to beat Caius alone. Afterwards Noel decided he should give Caius a chance to change his mind. They _were_ best friends.

"Caius, why are you doing this?" he asked. Maybe he could fix things and they could live in the new future together. That sounded really nice, just him and Caius… Without Serah.

"I don't want to see Yeul die. I want to end Yeul's suffering. Every time she is reborn she knows she will die before she truly lives," Caius said. _'So that's what this is about,' _Noel thought.

"Caius she wants-," he was starting to tell him the reason she was reborn but Caius cut him off.

"I've watched countless Yeuls die. A Yeul who liked travel, a Yeul who like to sing, a Yeul who collected flowers, a Yeul who wanted to start a business in law, a Yeul who collected balls, a Yeul who was extremely smart in math, a Yeul who wanted to meet Princess Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, a Yeul who was clumsy," Caius seemed to be off in his own world so Noel decided to stop him there.

"Caius look," he said. But Caius wasn't having any of it.

"A Yeul who stared at the sun and became blind, a Yeul who had many tattoos, a Yeul who liked to sell her body, a Yeul who wrote books, a Yeul who judged beauty pageants, a Yeul who ate Pop Tarts every morning, a Yeul who made sand art with Froot Loops." There was no end! At this rate Caius would waste all their time and their efforts to change the future would be in vain.

"Okay I get it!" Serah yelled angrily. Mog threw in a kupo of agreement.

"A Yeul who broke her arm three times, a Yeul who invented eye shadow, a Yeul who collected rocks, a Yeul who decided to open a beach, a Yeul who had a child named Samantha, a Yeul who like pineapples, a Yeul who bit her toenails," Caius went on. He was just sitting down now. His sword lay beside him. Noel sighed at this; he didn't plan on wasting his time.

"Serah what do we do?" he asked. "We have to find a way to stop him!"

"We could just fight him," Serah suggested. She had a strong hate for Caius, he was the one, in her mind, that caused her sister to leave and have to fight in the war for the Goddess. If he wasn't there, no war would have occurred in the first place.

"No, that isn't right to take advantage of him like that, you need to think of something else," Noel said. To tell the truth, Noel just didn't want to fight him.

"Well, let's think about it. What is a way to shut people up? He's obviously not listening." Serah was desperate. She didn't know how much more she could take!

"Kupo!" Mog cried, "What if we cover his mouth!" Serah gave him a questioning look before getting up and putting a hand on Caius's mouth. He glared at her for a second before licking her hand. Serah squeaked and Noel couldn't take any more of the horrendous noises that Serah and Mog were making.

"Ew! That didn't work," Serah said. She was absolutely disgusted. She hated saliva and she kept wiping her hand on her dress like it was going to get any dryer.

"A Yeul who caught fireflies, a Yeul who liked to spar, a Yeul who liked kittens, a Yeul who watched movies all the time, a Yeul who hated germs, a Yeul who made bracelets, a Yeul who ate paper." Caius had started again.

"You need to try to think of something and fast!" Serah yelled at Noel.

"Me, why me?" Noel cried. Caius was still going on.

"A Yeul who had six puppies, a Yeul who spelled horribly, a Yeul who met Bill Gates, a Yeul who played professional basketball with LeBron James, a Yeul who was destructive."

"You're his best friend, you know him better than anyone else," Serah huffed. She was mad. Noel wouldn't let them fight.

"Fine, maybe we could… tickle him?" Noel said. Serah face palmed. Noel thought of the worst plans.

"Is he ticklish?" she asked deciding to humor him. Noel shrugged, he didn't really know. "Well go ahead, it's better than nothing."  
>"A Yeul who read fanfiction, a Yeul who picked the skin around her thumb, a Yeul who bought a sailboat, a Yeul who was a snake wrangler, a Yeul who took a bath three times a day," Caius started laughing when Noel began tickling him. Finally he pushed Noel off.<p>

"Ow! What was that for?" Noel asked rubbing his side where he had fallen.

"Do not interrupt," Caius said sternly. "A Yeul who like to speed, a Yeul who ripped people off, a Yeul who liked candy." He was once again interrupted. This time by Mog who bumped into him angrily.

"Shut up, kupo!" Mog yelled. "I have heard enough!" Noel really wished moogles didn't have that bad habit of saying kupo; it was really grating on his nerves.

"I am not finished," Caius said. "I would like no more interruptions."He casually flipped his purple hair behind his leather clad shoulder. Serah once again huffed.

"A Yeul who collected shoes, a Yeul who fixed chairs, a Yeul who cleaned teeth, a Yeul who ate elaborate dinners and became very big, a Yeul who changed her name to Serah." Noel walked over and kissed Caius straight on the mouth.

"Oh my Goddess!" Serah gasped. "Noel what are you doing?"

"Kupo!" Mog said. He was scared, and that was what all moogles said when they were scared.

"Caius, shut up," Noel said, "She wanted to be reborn." He finally got that off his chest.

"What? Why?" Caius asked he seemed to have stopped listing Yeuls.

"She wanted to be with you stupid!" Noel said. He was happy Caius was finally done.

"Oh, really?" Caius asked. "Then why don't you kill me so I can be with her here?"

"I love you, I can't kill you," Noel said. Serah gasped. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears. First Snow had left her for Hope and now Noel's going to leave her for Caius. She was going to be all alone!

"Hey, Serah!" Noel called, "I'm going to go home with Caius. It's nothing personal. I really had fun on our little adventure. I'd leave here soon if I were you. The gates are closing."

"What?" Serah just kind of stood there with her mouth open. Realization finally hit her. By then the gates were closed… she was trapped with Mog… kupo.


End file.
